character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 6-C '''| '''5-A | 5-A to 2-B | 2-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C, possibly''' 2-C''' Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space | Can survive without oxygen and in space, Flight, Invulnerability | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level+ (In Base Form he defeated Perfect Chaos who was powered by the Chaos Emeralds which were stated in Gerald Robonik's Journal to be a Planet destroying energy source , Dark Gaia by attacking his weakspots, Deadly Six who got stronger and stronger while leeching the life from Sonic's world, Iblis because Mephiles stated that he was freed and his flames were released into the world, Egg Dragoon because Doctor Eggman harnessed it's energy to put it together, Ifrit because he is capable of destroying the world as stated by witness accounts as well as well as log entries from Gerald Robotniks journals, Eggrobo because it was powered by the planet's energy) | Island level (defeated Fire Breath, who charred and carbonized Angel Island effortlessly) | Large Planet level (Received a large dose of Dark Gaia's power. Half of 7.2 Yottatons is still 5-A, and Werehog Sonic received more than half) | Large Planet level (Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds and defeated Perfect Dark Gaia , Time Eater , Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard) to Multiverse level (Defeated Solaris ) | Multiverse level (Is superior to the Chaos Emeralds) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power could erase the story. By erasing the story, she erases the events, thus, erases the timeline) | Universe level+, possibly''' Multi-Universe level''' (Defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality and is powered by the World Rings. The "possibly 2-C" rating comes from the possible existence of another world within the Arabian Nights Reality.) Speed: At least FTL in all base forms (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by one of Eggman's machines to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. Top speed is unknown) | Relativistic+ (Moves slower than Base Sonic) | MFTL+ '''possibly, '''Infinite (Fought Solaris in a timeless void and kept up with the Time Eater and Egg Salamander) | MFTL+, possibly Infinite | Infinite '''(Fought the Dark Queen in a void) | '''Infinite (Fought Alf Layla wa-Layla after he destroyed the space-time continuum) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (Can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+' '| Large Planet Class '''| '''Large Planet Class '''to '''Multiversal | Multiversal | Universal+ (The Excalibur sword when equipped by Excalibur Sonic is strong enough to hurt Merlina) | Universal+, possibly''' Multi-Universal''' '(Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) 'Durability: Planet level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Large Planet level | Large Planet level (Can take attacks from Perfect Dark Gaia and is superior to the Final Egg Blaster and can tank Egg Salamander's and Egg Wizard's attacks without losing rings) to Multiverse level (Can endure attacks from Solaris) | Multiverse level | Universe level+ (tanked hits from the Dark Queen, who warped an entire kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level' '(Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla ) Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Caliburn, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Color Powers | Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Several kilometers | At least several kilometers | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds | Caliburn/Excalibur | World Rings Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Color Powers: 1 of 15Add photo*'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of a Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form treads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of a Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. *'Chaos Control' *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. Darkspine Sonic: *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Time Break' Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' An immensely stronger version of the Spin Dash, Hyper Sonic unleashes his full might to quickly blitz every foe in sight in a flash of light. This move is powerful enough to destroy virtually every opponent in his line of sight in an instant. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2